Return the Sword
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: When Dark Link rises to power and defeats the real Link in battle, the Hero of Time leaves the Master Sword in the hands of a great sorceror. Now it is up to the grandson of that sorceror to return the Master Sword to Hyrule.LoZ X Hyde and Closer.
1. Chapter 1

So my mother buys me the first three Hyde and Closer for my birthday and I'm like totally in love with it lol. It's freaking amazing and so original. I really like the irony of a teddy bear. It got me into wanting to write a fanfic but it took some time for me to decide what I wanted it to be about y'know. Well after much I've thought of this. I won't say too much about it so…enjoy!

Chapter 1

"You can't be serious, Link," Zelda shouted. She stood at the doorway to Link's tree house, hand on her chest trying to catch her heart. Link walked back and forth picking up weapons and preparing himself for the upcoming battle. Waiting for him, arms folded with his fedora covering his eyes, sat a man, not of Hyrule based on his attire. He was dressed in a long brown, leather trench coat with blue jeans and brown boots. His hair was white as was long that it reached to past his shoulders.

"What would you have me do, Princess," the Hero of Time calmly responded, not looking back at her. He was preoccupied fastening his bomb bag to his waist side. "I cannot stand by as Hyrule burns."

"But, you heard the words of the Seer; if you go and fight, you shall fail."

"Again, what would have me do?"

"Link, there has to be another way. Please allow me to speak with the Seer again. Or perhaps I can assemble an army," tears rushed down her face and mucus built in her throat. She sobbed and wiped the tears from her face.

"It would mean nothing. That would mean nothing but more casualties," Link stood on knee before a large chest. He took a deep breath and paused, then opened it. Inside lie a sheathed sword and a shield baring the Hylian symbol. He took the two from the chest and unsheathed the sword, holding it before the fireplace; the flames reflecting off its blade also reflected Link's will to protect Hyrule. After his short mediation, he returned the sword to its sheath and placed it on his back. Link looked the older man and nodded to him. The older man said no words; he lifted himself from his seat and placed his hands in his pocket. He had not moved until Link walked past them towards the exit.

"Stop!" Princess stood with her arms extended, a scowl in her eyes. "I won't let you leave."

"Please step aside, Zelda."

The princess made no move.

"Princess, please," Link's voice rose slightly with impatience.

"Did you not hear me? I said you're only throwing your life away."

"If that is what it comes to, then so be it. You don't understand…"

Was caught off guard with occurred next. Zelda brought her right before her, index finger and thumb on extended, and bow made of light appeared before her.

"Verywell," her tears clouded her eyes. "If that is path you chose, then I shall strike you here and now."

There was no movement among the three. Link had not blinked. He caught hear the resolve in Zelda's voice but it was absent in her eye. He had to be swift. Zelda had not seen was happened at that moment. She found her slammed against the wall adjacent to the door, pinned against it by Link's arms. Link looked into her tear filled eyes and approached her with a hard kiss. Zelda hadn't even tried to fight back; her emotions were so overwhelming that she couldn't move. Link pulled away, still pressing her against the wall. He leaned his head in and pressed his forehead in against hers.

"Please do not try to stop me," he whispered. "What I do is not only for the sake of Hyrule."

With that said, Link placed his hand against Zelda's stomach. He could feel his heir growing in her womb. "I do it for you…as well as our unborn child. My loves, I ask you again, please do not try to stop me. I could not forgive myself if I allow Hyrule's people to die. They need their hero."

"But I need you, Link," Zelda whispered through her sobs. "How am I to raise our son without a father. What shall I say to our son when he asks for the guidance of a man? Now man in Hyrule is greater than you."

Link leaned off Zelda and backed away into the doorway. "You will tell him that his father died giving life to protect Hyrule and her people. Tell him his father died-," Link stopped to catch himself. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him at a time like. Though it was a little hard digesting the fact that he was going to fail his mission. "—tell him I died to ensure him a better tomorrow."

With that, Link walked out of the doorway, the elderly man right behind. Zelda slid along the wall onto her knees, buried her face in her hands and cried.

"You don't think you were too hard on her did you?" the elderly man couldn't help but ask. Link adjusted the saddle to his horse, Epona. "You caught me off guard with that move of your, Link m'boy."

"I had to get her out of the way," Link responded as he climbed onto is horse.

"Guess yer' right. But to be honest, I kind of thought she was going to shoot you back there," the old man began to levitate from the ground.

"Honestly, Closer, so did I."

Epona took off running with the old man flying behind him. Hyrule field was no longer the beautiful meadow that divided Hyrule into its' many regions. It now stood as a barren wasteland. Stalfos, who were one limited to the Lost Woods, now roamed the fields searching for a victim to disembowel. As one of the skeletal beings managed to pull its upper body from the ground a sword rode by, dissecting its head and killing it instantly. Link returned his sword to its sheath continued as he drew closer to Hyrule Castle town. He could take his anger out on them soon enough.

This great forest held many truths, both apparent and secret. At one time it was only the royal family and the Hero of Time who could set food on the sacred ground where the Temple of Time stood. All that remained was the pedestal where Link took, and hid, the Master Sword. Dark Link set his foot on the pedestal, disgracing it. He knew that it would not be long before his opponent arrived. Soon he would claim his prize and find a way into the realm of the sages where he would claim his title of Hero of Time.

"I grow weary of this wait," a hidden voice called amongst the trees. "Just let me go out there and bring them here. Or better yet let me take the kid's hand off and bring the Triforce to you."

"No, you fool," Dark Link into space as he responded. "Doing so would send away the Triforce. I must take the Triforce myself. There is no other way."

"Ugh, you're such a lame, bro."

Dark Link, was distraught by the strange word. Lame, what on earth could that man? Curse, the mage and his other worldly manner of speech. But none of that mattered now, he was here now.

"I see you've finally come," Dark had not turned face his opponents. "Did you bring my sword?"

Link and Closer stood at the entrance of the ruins. Link drew the Master Sword , pointing it at Dark Link to indicate a challenge. "I'm unaware of the whereabouts of your sword. For the Master Sword belongs to the Hero of Time."

Closer removed one of his hands from its pocket, it was glowing with magic. "Hyde," he silently called. Upon hearing his name, a small teddy bear wearing a black fedora materialized at Closer's side.

"You called?" the bear spoke in a deep voice almost identical to Closer's.

"Dark Link is all by his lonesome self. Something can't be right."

"Oh trust me," Hyde pounded his nubby fists together. "I can smell the freak hiding somewhere in these trees."

"Tonight we settle this, Dark," Link called out. "I cannot allow you to bring any more harm to Hyrule."

Dark Link looked over his shoulder slightly before he turned around. His hair was black and his skin was a pale grey. His irises were blood red showing his lust for bloodshed. He was truly a dark counter part of Link.

"Cannot allow me, you say," with that said, Dark fazed out of sight and reappeared between Link and Closer with his own sword in hand. "Let me remind you of what you are dealing with."

Before either Link or Closer could move, Dark Link swung his sword short of Link's back, sending the hero flying from the wind created. Link was thrown across the area and knocked through the opposing wall.

"Gotcha, bub," Hyde shouted from behind Dark Link. Dark Link brought his sword up behind him to meet Hyde's weapon, a chainsaw that had magic emitting from it. Dark Link's bloody glare stayed focused on the Hyde's button eyes. The branches in the trees above rustled, causing the leaves to fall around them. Hyde and Dark Link pushed off each other, making room to a new opponent. Between the two was small, black plush cat that stood upright slightly shorter than Hyde. Its innocent smile did not bring any affect Hyde the slightest. There was a pause. The toy cat's head suddenly ticked.

"Are you done yet, lamo?" the cat asked. "I want a turn now."

"Very well," Dark Link smiled as he turned away and walked toward his opponent who had finally managed to remove the rubble from on top of him. "I need not any distraction as I claim what is mine. Make sure you kill them both."

The cat's head ticked again and the fabric under its right moved slithered as if something was moving under it.

"We've got unfinished business and that' s lame. Unfinished business is lame. And just for that, you're lame. You're a lamo. Lame, lame, lame. I don't things that are lame."

"Well let me ease your pain," Hyde was already midair as he swung his chainsaw straight down. The cat leaped back, its head twitched and something poked through its skin, not yet piercing it. The cat's eyes twinkled and with that, he tore his mouth open, unleashing a wave of black tentacles. The tentacles poured out, leaving his body to stand idle.

Link pushed a piece of debris away and brought himself up on one knee. Could sense Dark was approaching so he drew his sword and shield and prepared to sprint but before he could, he found himself face to face with Dark. The pale doppelganger smirked diabolically. Link swung his but Dark was gone before the sword could meet. He reappeared behind Link and brought his fist into Link's back. Link coughed as he thrust a few feet away. Dark Link, walked at the downed hero yet again. Link spun back around holding two claw shots in his hands. He fired them but Dark Link was gone again before they had the chance to reach him. Dark reappeared over Link, kicking Link's face as he did. Link fell on his back and Dark stomped his foot down on Link's shoulder. Link howled in pained upon hearing his shoulder crack. As painful as it was, he knew it was not broken but for this battle, his arm was unusable.

Closer stood out of Hyde's way as the plush bear hacked away at the tentacles created from the demonic doll. Link's painful shriek caught his attention from behind the tentacles that stood in his path. Closer's eyes closed and reopened revealing a green glow. Now was not the time to be fooling around with toys, so to speak. He brought free hand before him and it began to take in energy.

Link slashed back and forth with his free hand while holding his injured arm in place. Without showing any effort, Dark Link blocked the attacks. Link swung downward but it was easily evaded by Dark, lodging the Master Sword into the ground. Link fell to his knees gripping his injured shoulders. Dark Link smirked, approaching Link and cracking his knuckles. He lifted his fist preparing to hit Link but he was suddenly thrown back by an entanglement of tentacles.

"So lame," the plush cat sighed as it lost conscience, its tentacles hanging out of its mouth and covering Dark Link. Closer came to Link's side with Hyde standing before, prepared to counter whatever the two villains had in store.

"I don't think we can go on with you injured like this," Closer said.

"We don't have to," a golden glow washed in from Link's hand. Closer looked to see that the Triforce of courage had appeared; Link was preparing something. With his glowing hand, Link pulled the Master Sword from the ground pointed its hilt at Closer. "Take it."

"Take it? Link, only you can wield that sword and vanquish evil."

"Not exactly," Link kept his eyes on Dark who had thrown himself free of the tentacles. "Dark is somehow able to wield the Master Sword and he knows of the Triforce. I need to take the Master Sword and keep it out his reach until the time is right."

"How do you expect me to keep it safe in Hyrule?"

"You're a very wise man, Closer. A mage of your status will surely figure something out."

Link inched the Master Sword nearer Closer's chest. Dark drew his sword. Closer hesitated. Dark began to approach Link and Closer. Hyde revved up his chainsaw and threw a quick look back to Closer.

"What's the plan, ol' man?" Hyde called back.

Closer took the Master Sword in his hand, "Fine. Link, we will bring him down. Count on it."

"Do not worry, Closer. For the Hero of Time is eternal so long as the Triforce of Courage remains out of evil's grip."

Closer took the sword, "Let's go Hyde."

The teddy bear looked back and nodded. He lept back and landed on Closer's shoulder as the old sorcerer was engulfed in a magic aura and began to fade out.

"Farewell, Closer."

"I will keep safe, kid," were Closer's final words as he faded from existence.

Before Link could bring his eyes back to Dark, he was suddenly yanked off of the ground, spun around and constricted by black tentacles. He found himself suddenly facing Dark, a scowl in his blood red eyes.

"Lame dude."

Well now that was pretty descent for a prologue wasn't it? please tell me what you think of it in your reviews. Thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Darn it, Hyde," Shunpei shouted as he ran down the street. It was unlike any other for Shunpei Closer. He overslept and now he had to rush to school without and breakfast.

"Shun boy, a real man takes responsibility and goes to school on time," a small bear spoke to Shunpei from his transparent book bag as he ran down the street. It was none other than Hyde, a curse doll that was sent to keep Tsuna safe from sorcerers who were out to take Tsuna's heart so that they could obtain the Power of Closer. "Let this be a lesson to ya."

"Oh great, you and these lessons. Hyde why can't you just help me out at least once in a while huh?"

Shunpei stopped and turned a corner. He could see someone at the bus stop climbing aboard the bus. Shunpei's heart began to race, he was not going to be late for school this time. Perhaps today he could on time. The person was almost through the doorway to the bus. "What are you waiting for, Shun?" Hyde called from Shunpei's book bag. "Get goin'."

Shunpei swallowed before saying, "Right," and took off at full speed. What seemed like only a few feet felt like he was running miles and even time felt like was slowing down. The person's rear leg was almost completely swallowed by the bus. Sweat began to build up on Shunpei's brow; almost there. All of the worry he had built up before began to fade and make way for the excitement of showing up to school on time. Just then, Shunpei felt a tug on his foot. The weight of Shunpei's body brought him forward as he lost his footing. As he slowly made his descent, Shunpei's eyes met the source of his problem; he had tripped over an uneven piece of concrete. The smile faded from Shunpei's face and he went face first into the ground. The passenger completely entered the bus and the bus continued along its route through town.

"Pathetic, Shun boy," Hyde said. Shunpei didn't respond as his face remained flat against the ground.  
>"A man is never late."<p>

Shunpei panted as he ran up the street where his school stood. The front gates were locked, obviously he was late. He stopped to catch his breath; his head fell forward, not with relief but shame. He was going to get a serious scolding the moment he set foot in the classroom.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Shun?" Hyde bustled around Shunpei's backpack while saying this. "Take your punishment…"

"Like a man?" Shunpei finished for his fluffy companion. With that, Shunpei took a deep breath and slid the gate to his open. Unaware to both Shunpei and Hyde, a dark presence stood atop the school building, eyes focusing on the young sorcerer.

Shunpei walked down the hall to his locker. He let his head fall gently against the aluminum locker and let the backpack that carried Hyde slide off his shoulder and onto the ground. As much as he dreaded going to class, he was going to have to take his scolding and sit outside like a dunce. Not exactly in that order either.

_The sword._

Shunpei picked his head up from the locker and looked down the corridor. There was no one there. Shunpei looked over his shoulder I the direction from which he came to see there was still no one. A chill ran up SHunpei's non-existing spine. "Hey Hyde," Shunpei softly called. "You heard that right?"

The teddy bear paused before saying, "I think I did. But it was probably just the wind."

"But Hyde," SHunpei's heart slightly sped up, the adrenaline pulsed through him.

_Return the sword._

"There it goes again."

"Shun, you're just exaggerating."

Shunpei swallowed and took one last look down the hall before picking up his transparent backpack and headed to class, the same shadowy being standing a distance behind him, unnoticed.

Shunpei slid the door to the classroom open, the teacher didn't bother to look at him as he set a foot in. Actually, no one did. Typically, when someone was tardy or whenever someone entered the classroom, the students and teacher would stop whatever they were doing out of distraction. The teacher his face focused on his book while all of the students kept a fixed gaze on the teacher. Shunpei winced, expecting the teacher to yell at him, but to his surpise, again, there was still no response. Shunpei slowly approached his teacher who still wasn't looking at him. He stopped and slowly leaned in, "He's not blinking." Shunpei looked at his class to see that they too were not moving, completely stationary.

"Hyde, he's frozen; they're all frozen."

"Somethin' doesn't smell right, Shunb-boy. This smells like magic. Let's get out of here."

Shunpei backed out of the classroom.

_The sword._

Shunpei's attention was brought down the hall. A hooded person stood eerily as if he were waiting for him.

_The sword._

"Sword?" Shunpei's heart sped up with fear.

"Shun, run," Hyde called from the backpack.

Shunpei ran in the opposite direction. The hooded man did bother to give chase. Shunpei burst through the door to the school leading to faculty parking lot. He stopped between two cars and crouched down to hide. "Lemme out, Shun."

Shunpei opened the transparent backpack. Hyde poked his head out of the backpack revealing his black fedora and a cigar in his mouth. His button eyes were brought the window of opposing car where he could see the hooded man slowly scoping the area its reflection. "Shun, I don't know who this guy is, but the runnin' stops here. Take to face this pup like a man. You ready?"

With that said, the fear drained immediately from Shunpei and he and Hyde came from their hiding spot. The hooded man stood as if he was waiting for them. "Why are you following me?" Shunpei called out. The hooded man did not respond. He simply raised his right hand, concealed by the cloak still, and let it remain airborne for a moment. It didn't take a second before a blade was thrust out. Shunpei, in spite of the fact that his heart dropped with intimidation, stood his ground and reached for a zipper that started at the base of Hyde's head and down his fluffy backside. He immediately zipped it down, a cloud of magical energy and reached into it. The hooded man patiently remained idol while as his Shunpei's arm went elbow deep into the tiny teddy bear's back to pull out a chainsaw. Hyde took the weapon and revved it up. The chainsaw almost seemed to wear as Hyde swung it forward, prepared for the worse of the hooded man.

"Shun' hide somewhere."

Shun returned to his spot between the parked cars.

Hyde didn't wait for anything once he was sure Shunpei was safe. The bear went into a vertical leap at the hooded man. The hooded man spread his legs to better absorb the impact. He brought his own blade up at a predetermined position and met Hyde's chainsaw head on. Sparks flew and the chainsaw seemed to pause as it tried to cut through the hooded man's blade. The hooded man pushed Hyde away but immediately chased after him. Hyde allowed himself to fly back, letting his moment carry him, as the hooded man approached and the two locked blades again. But this was only for a second the hooded man lifted his arm and swung again in another direction. Hyde met his chainsaw again with the blade and then took the split second of opportunity to strike the hooded man with his free nubby arm. The hooded man fell back. Hyde smoothly came to the ground and brought his weapon before his face. the hooded man wasn't moving.

"Alright, Hyde!" Shunpei cheered from his hiding spot. Hyde adjusted his cigar.

"The sword," a hissy voice killed the mood. "Give me the sword."

The hooded man surprisingly popped up and made a dash past Hyde and went straight for Shunpei. Shunpei's heart stopped. It was times like this that he regretted ever showing his face during a battle because he was always a liability to Hyde. The Hooded man drew ever closer with his blade held high and prepared to strike as the distance between them shortened with the passing milliseconds.

"Shun'!" Hyde called, knowing that he most likely wouldn't make it in time to help. But just as it seemed to be the darkest hour for Shunpei, light erupted from the bottom of his vision. Shunpei looked down to see that his hand was glowing. The Hooded man collapsed short of Shunpei. Baffled, Shunpei stepped away.

"The Triforce," the hooded man moaned in agony. "It lives. But, how?"

"Shun, get back!" Hyde yelled and he immediately fell from above with his chainsaw pressing into the hooded man 's head. But upon making meeting his mark, no blood was shed, no brains gushed out. Only gas. Dark gas poured from under cloak. The hooded man faded from existence, his blade crumbling into more gassy vapor and blowing away into the nonexistent wind. The last words Shunpei and Hyde heard were 'Triforce' and 'Master Sword.'

The moment of silence was soon interrupted by a light once again emitting from Shunpei's hand. The black haired boy looked down at his hand with marvel. Though there was a soft burn coming from the light, Shunpei felt no pain. "Hyde what's happening?"

"I've got problems of my own, Shun boy," Hyde called back. Shunpei looked at Hye to see that he was reaching for his zipper. "Can you unzip me? It feels like something's tryna bust out of me."

Shunpei grabbed Hyde's zipper and slowly slide it downwards. As Hyde's back cracked open, a bright light poked out through the growing hole in the curse doll's back. Once the zipper reach the bottom of Hyde's back the light hit Shunpei. The young sorcerer reached into Hyde's back to find what felt like a handle. With a single pull, Shunpei fell backwards with a sword in his hand. Hyde's zipper automatically closed as Shunpei looked at the foreign object in his hand. His attention was then caught by the light fading from his hand, leaving behind a symbol depicting three yellow triangles arranged in a triangular formation.


End file.
